


The Best...

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pete's World, the Doctor being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: They’d decided to walk to work that morning--the sky had been such a clear blue, and it was the first truly lovely day of the spring--but now Rose wished they had the car. She wasn’t exactly limping, but if she didn’t get off her feet soon she would be....in which Rose needs a break, and her Doctor makes sure she gets one. :)





	The Best...

They’d decided to walk to work that morning--the sky had been such a clear blue, and it was the first truly lovely day of the spring--but now Rose wished they had the car. She wasn’t exactly limping, but if she didn’t get off her feet soon she would be.

She squeezed the Doctor’s hand. “I like working at Torchwood, I really do, but I’m not--” She stopped, realized there was no way to finish the sentence without sounding like a complete idiot, then burst out laughing.

The Doctor ran his free hand through his hair. “I’m not sure I get the joke, Rose,” he said.

She worked hard to gain control of her giggles, then said, “I was going to say, ‘but I’m not nineteen anymore.’ To a man who’s nine hundred and ten.” She gave up the fight, laughing full force once again.

“Nine hundred and six,” he said, affronted.

She rolled her eyes.

“The point is,” she said, “I’m glad tomorrow’s our day off. I don’t know about you, but I could use a break.”

* * *

“What’s this?” Rose asked, eyes wide.

After dinner the Doctor had told her to sit on the sofa and relax, that he’d take care of the dishes. She’d propped her sore ankle up on a pillow and started reading a book, and before she’d realized it nearly 40 minutes had passed. And then he was standing there, telling her to close her eyes, that he had a surprise for her. When she complied, she felt herself being scooped up off the sofa and carried through the house, to…

It was their bathroom, the big one connected to their bedroom. The extra large tub was full of steaming water--and bubbles--and every available surface in the room held a candle. The room positively glowed.

His voice was low in her ear. “You said you needed a break. Will this do?”

She turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck. “I have the best husband in the multiverse,” she said. “And I should know. I’ve been pretty much everywhere.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far,” the Doctor quipped, “but I’d be willing to accept ‘best husband in this house.’”

“Oh, do just shut up and kiss me so I can get into this bathwater before it gets cold, will you?” she said with a grin.

He obliged, and she did.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 12: Candles


End file.
